Rescate del héroe
by Miharu Kirkland
Summary: Francis decide visitar a Arthur para pedirle prestado un libro, lo que este no sabe son las negras intenciones del Francés. El héroe llegara al rescate y terminara en algo mas! Atención! LEMON Summary del asco, Mi primera historia!


Francis estaba en casa de Arthur, le había dicho que quería hablar algo con él, Arthur acepto de mala gana, pero lo hizo porque le pareció una descortesía. Francis se encontraba sentado en el sillón del británico con una sonrisa maliciosa. El chico oji-verde no sabía las verdaderas intenciones del francés, el solo estaba pensando en el torso del británico descubierto y el encima de él haciéndole "eso". Arthur regresó con dos tazas de té, las puso sobre la mesa de centro y dijo:-Muy bien, ¿Qué era lo que querías que habláramos? Francis solo sonrió y le dijo: Mi querido británico, quería que me prestaras uno de tus magníficos libros, Vamos a tu habitación a buscarlo ¿Si?

El oji-verde lo miró con desconfianza y asintió con la cabeza. Se dirigieron al cuarto y el francés dejó entrar al británico primero para después cerrar la puerta con seguro. Arthur lo miro confundido y le pregunto: ¿Porque hiciste eso...? El francés sonrió con malicia y dijo: No quería ningún libro. Solo quiero...-El francés se abalanzó sobre el oji-verde y lo tumbó en la cama sometiéndolo por completo. Arthur no sabía ni que pasaba, solo forcejeaba y le gritaba: -¡Déjame! ¡Frog! ¡D-Déjame!- Francis hizo caso omiso y comenzó a desvestirlo. Mientras tanto por ahí pasaba cierto americano que inmediatamente oyó los gritos de su amor secreto.

Alfred, inmediatamente corrió hacia la casa del británico mientras oía los gritos de su amado Tsundere "¡Déjame! ¡Yo no quiero! ¡Suéltame!"

El oji-azul forcejeó la puerta algún tiempo cuando recordó que Arthur le había dado una llave. La uso y abrió inmediatamente. Corrió al final del pasillo y trató de abrir la puerta, en cuanto escucho la voz del francés diciendo "Eres tan lindo... desde siempre he querido hacerte mío y de nadie más" El oji-azul empujo la puerta con más fuerza, totalmente aterrado. El quería que el oji-verde fuera suyo... De repente mientras empujaba la puerta escucho a Arthur decir: ¡N-No! y-yo no quiero que seas tú Frog! ¡Yo quiero que sea Alfred! ¡Déjame!"

Alfred se sonrojó y por fin consiguió abrir la puerta. Encontró a Arthur llorando y con la camisa desabrochada y los boxers mientras que a Francis casi desnudo. El Yankee lo miro con ojos de matador y le dijo: Vete. Francis río y le dijo ¿O qué? Alfred se acercó y le planto un golpe en la cara dejándolo en el suelo, este salió corriendo de la casa. No le importó estar desnudo.

Alfred miró a Arthur llorando. Se veía tan débil e indefenso, con solo imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si se hubiera dado por vencido... Arthur susurró un "Gracias Alfred..." Alfred lo miró, le sonrió y le planto un beso. Arthur se sonrojó y le dijo: ¿Q-Que haces? I-Idiota... Alfred se sentó a un lado del Oji-verde mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y le dijo: Oí lo que dijiste... yo también quería que fueras la primera persona...-Arthur todavía mas sonrojado bajo la cabeza apenado, Alfred se la levanto y le beso mientras se quietaba la chaqueta Arthur no podía creer que eso estaba pasando, él lo había soñado desde que conoce a Alfred. El Oji-azul siguió besándolo mientras se quitaba la demás ropa. Cuando solo quedo en ropa interior empezó a besarle el cuello al oji-verde, lo cual hacia que este sacara algunos suspiros.

El Americano se puso encima de él y lo despojo de lo que le quedaba de ropa mientras besaba su cuello, bajo hasta su torso y empezó a succionar dejando marcas. Esto hacia que el británico sacara suspiros más audibles. Esto sonaba a una melodiosa orquesta para el Oji-azul. El británico se levantó y le dijo: O-Oye... y-yo q-quiero que tu t-también disfrutes... Le bajo los boxers temblando y vio el miembro de Alfred. Algo apenado lo introdujo en su boca. Alfred se sonrojo y soltó un suspiro muy audible. Arthur los succiono con cuidado y Alfred estaba cada vez más sonrojado e inevitablemente sacaba sonidos muy audibles. Cuando Alfred se corrió El oji-verde aprovechó toda esa sustancia, le escurría por la comisura de los labios, lo cual hizo que el Yankee se le tirara encima y le susurrara al oído con voz ronca. "Te ves demasiado lindo así" Arthur se sonrojó mucho y sintió como Alfred acariciaba su entrepierna mientras lo besaba.

Alfred terminó por bajarle lo que le quedaba de ropa, Luego introdujo sus dedos en la boca de Arthur, este los succiono y lamio. Después de eso Alfred insertó el primer dedo en la entrada del Oji-verde, este arqueo la espalda sacando un sonido bastante audible. El americano sonrió y lo beso de nuevo, introdujo un segundo dedo el Británico saco un sonido todavía mas audible. El oji-azul introdujo un tercer dedo fingiendo pequeñas embestidas. Arthur se movía mas sintiendo esa electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo. Alfred saco sus dedos y le susurro al oído mientras le tomaba la mano: "Creo que... estas listo... prometo que no dolerá I love you Arthur". Este contesto con otro I love You apretando su mano. Alfred se posiciono e introdujo su miembro suavemente para no lastimar a su amado. Este soltó un gemido cuando sintió a Alfred adentro de él.

Alfred le susurro en el oído: Te amo Arthur Kirkland... te he amado desde que te conozco, quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. Me encanta cuando de te enojas, cuando sonríes. Y me vuelven loco tus ojos, eres la cosa más bella que he visto en mi vida ¡I Love You Dear! Arthur se sonrojó y le dijo: Eres un idiota Alfred F. Jones... pero... promete que serás mi idiota, y de nadie más ¡Te Amo idiota! no te imaginas cuanto te he amado, tus ojos azules me ponen mal, es por eso que siempre te evitaba. Te ocultaba mis sentimientos, y ahora podré ser feliz por el resto de mi vida. ¡I Love You Idiot! Alfred sonrió y le beso la frente, insertó un poco más su miembro hasta meterlo por completo. Arthur le dijo: M-Me duele i-idiota... Alfred lo beso y le dijo: Confía en mí... yo nunca te lastimaría... y si lo hago por favor mátame Arthur, nunca me atrevería a hacerte llorar, ni mucho menos lastimarte de alguna forma. Te amo con toda mi alma. Arthur asintió con la cabeza y lo beso tímido. Alfred empezó a embestirlo primero lento, y después un poco más rápido, hasta que Arthur le dijo: ¡M-Mas! ¡I-idiot! Alfred le sonrío pícaramente y empezó a hacerlo más rápido. Todo el ambiente era hermoso, "Te amo" por doquier y esas sensaciones que tenían ambos, hoy serian uno, y ese acto consumaría su amor. Alfred se corrió adentro de Arthur soltando un suspiro al igual que el Oji verde, rendidos se recostaron, Alfred acorralando Gentilmente a Arthur con sus brazos y este recostado en su pecho.

Estaban a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando ambos soltaron un I Love You antes de quedarse dormidos. Esa noche, se formó un lazo que nunca se podrá romper. Ese lazo de amor que los unió los está uniendo y los unirá por siempre, con la Luna llena y las estrellas que se veían por la ventana como testigos.


End file.
